


Political Game

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The truth and what was the right thing hardly mattered, and that was disgusting, but what was even worse was that they had to rely on this game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Jogo Político](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151054) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #058 - game.

In the political game, nothing mattered more than who you knew, who would come through for you, and who you had dirty on. The truth and what was the right thing hardly mattered, and that was disgusting, but what was even worse was that they had to rely on this game. Sam knew how hard it had been for Jack to swallow his pride, and probably some of his ethics, to have Janet released to their care, and she would be forever grateful for that. The game wasn’t over, far from it, and having Janet allowed back at the SGC was a long way from releasing her home, so they could finally live together openly, or as openly as it would be possible when DADT was still in effect and they had to continue to pretend not to have a relationship, but it was a start, and it was hope.


End file.
